dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Ignominy
Description The Garden of Ignominy is the very first area of Bitterblack Isle. Despite being relatively safe it can still send low-level Arisen and their Pawns straight to their doom. The Garden of Ignominy contains a large courtyard area where moonlight shines down upon an intricate statue. Lions are a decorative theme as they are present in the courtyard's central statue and in the first hallway. There is also a large lion relief on the wall approaching the stairs leading down to the first floor. Overview The Garden has three levels, entered in the following order: *Second Floor *First Floor *First Level Underground (connecting to the Duskmoon Tower) Enemies Pre-Daimon enemies *Warg (x 4) *Snake (x 3) *Spider *Hobgoblin (x 7 in the first floor courtyard) *Cyclops (x 1) *Garm (x 1, random encounter) *Death (100% chance encounter when the Arisen enters the lower courtyard for the first time. Players in New Game+ (Pre-Daimon) may also expect to see Death here again on their "first" visit. Newer players are advised to run immediately straight past Death to the exit down the stairs or run back to the entrance and re-enter. Death will be gone upon re-entry and everything previously killed within takes 3 (in-game) days to respawn. Death will not reappear here again until Daimon is killed for the first time (Pre-Daimon). Post-Daimon enemies Enemies spawn in two different group configurations : *Greater Goblin (x 6 in entrance foyer, x 3 in lower courtyard) *Goblin Shaman (x 1 in entrance foyer, x 3 in lower courtyard) *Leapworm (x 6 in hallway leading down to the lower courtyard) *Maneater (random) *Spider *Gorechimera (x 1 in lower courtyard) *Giant Saurian *Siren *Sulfur Saurian *Giant Sulfur Saurian *Garm (x 3, random encounter, only when Greater Goblins are present) *Death (random encounter, only when Sulfur Saurians are present) Related quests *The Wages of Death I (slay 5 Garm) *The Wages of Death IV (slay Death) *Visions of the End I (collect 10 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End II (collect 20 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End III (collect 30 Macabre Sculptures) Loot Refer to map and map key for all locations. Chest Loot Chest #01 Chest #02 Chest #03 Chest #04 Chest #05 Chest #06 Chest #07 Chest #08 Chest #09 Chest #10 Chest #11 Chest #12 Chest #13 Chest #14 Chest #15 Chest #16 Chest #17 - Can contain a Maneater Post-Daimon Chest #18 Items Gathered *Gather Spots 1 to 3 (up to two each) **Eyedropper **Flask of Oil **Foreign Knife **Rift Fragment **Sleeper Arrow **Skull *Gather Spot #4 (up to two). It's unmarked in the current map, its near chest #18. **Absorbent Rag **Rift Crystal **Rift Fragment **Skull Unchanging Loot in a Specific Location First Floor *Ceramic Jug *Coin Pouch *Kingwarish x2 *Large Coin Pouch *Mithridate x2 *Potent Greenwarish x5 *Sour Scrag of Beast Second Floor *Harspud Milk *Mithridate x3 *Throwblast Found in Breakables Gathering spots are specified in General Table: *Angel's Periapt *Clean Cloth *Dragon's Spit *Empty Flask *Eyedropper *Flask of Oil *Foreign Knife *Giant Coin Pouch *Harspud Juice *Harspud Sauce *Interventive *Large Nut *Light-Cure *Mage's Periapt *Poison Flask *Salubrious Brew *Secret Softener *Skull *Throwblast Mined from Ore Deposits *Alluvial Yore-Ore *Copper Ore *Hunk of Platinum *Lava Rock General Tables Loot Notes *Many spots seem to have the same possible loot: **Pre-Daimon Chests #1, #2 and #12. **Pre-Daimon Chests #3 and #5. **Pre-Daimon Chests #6 and #15. **Pre-Daimon Chests #7, #8 and #18. **Pre-Daimon Chests #10, #11 and maybe #17. #13 is a variant. **Gather Spot #1, #2 and #3. **Crate after Ore Deposit and barrel near the exit. **Breakables near Chest #18. *Unlike regular breakables, those containing loot do not respawn inmediately. *Breakables, fauna and minor enemies may drop nothing at all. *Breakables specified in table may contain unlisted loot. * Some enemies appear in separated sections. *Maneaters are utterly absent here (Pre-Daimon). Points of Interest *From the main entrance (with Olra and the Notice Board), the Arisen enters the Garden of Ignominy on the second floor. *Four Wargs lie in wait in the first hallway by the large lion statue (consistent re-spawn, every three days, Pre-Daimon). This is the best place to farm Mottled leather and Venomous Cuspid before defeating Daimon for the first time. The random spawn in this area will change after Daimon is defeated for the first time, making these materials more rare in the Post-Daimon dungeon. *The first floor courtyard area is populated by approximately 8 Hobgoblins and a Cyclops (consistent re-spawn, Pre-Daimon). *There is a room at the south of the map which will allow egress between the two floors via a door on top of some scaffolding. This may be used as a shortcut to exit the dungeon. *The southern room (with the scaffolding) contains a Macabre Sculpture needed for the quest Visions of the End I. Category:Verify